


Famtômes et Gobelins

by Louphy



Category: The Wardstone Chronicles - Joseph Delaney
Genre: Nursery Rhyme References, Songfic, Survival Horror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: Comptine glauque, rien de plus.





	Famtômes et Gobelins

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ghosts and Goblins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500830) by [Louphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy)

> Inspirer du tome 1 - L'Apprenti de L'Epouventeur de Joseph Delaney (superbe romans) !

Dance, Dance l’hiver  
Retourne, Retourne la terre  
Livre les âmes perdues  
Décroche les corps des pendus

L’épouvantable est derrière toi  
L’épouventeur est au manoir

Tourne, Tourne cordelette  
Resserre le coup du squelette  
Si tu cri dans le tourment  
L’ombre froide est là maintenant

L’épouvantable est derrière toi  
L’épouventeur est au manoir

Si tu montres ton effroi   
Je n’ai plus d’espoir pour toi,  
Ton corps sera déchiqueté  
Par une lame ébrécher

L’épouvantable est derrière toi  
L’épouventeur est au manoir

Ne court pas petit vaurien  
Ton cercueil sera le mien,  
Si tu t’enfui maintenant  
Tu s'ras enterrer vivant

L’épouvantable est bientôt là  
L’épouventeur est ... derrière toi !

-Tom Ward -


End file.
